


роза пахнет розой

by adorkable



Category: Snatch. (2000), The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Talking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: С розами что-то произошло. Кто-то.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 19





	роза пахнет розой

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panda_Pooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/gifts), [Helens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helens/gifts).



> в моих фиках нет матчасти. выбора два: не читать или страдать

Утром следующего дня Рэй выходит в сад с чашкой чая и забывает, что собирался сделать.  
Чашка валяется в траве и сиротливо блестит, забытая и одинокая.

— Твою мать, — шепчет Рэй и вцепляется пальцами в волосы.

С розами что-то произошло. Кто-то.  
Он обходит один куст за другим, чтобы увидеть многочисленные следы и на нервах вспоминает про мерзких садовых гномов из детских сказок.  
На когда-то безупречном газоне следы от машины, водитель не стеснялся и успел подрифтовать как следует. Ещё бы, странно, что не пропахал половину сада и не влетел в стену поместья.  
Рэй смотрит на угробленные цветы (не все, но урон катастрофический) и думает, что пора ему перестать принимать снотворное. Иначе бы не проспал шанс воспользоваться ружьём не только с целью пострелять по тарелкам. 

— У меня тут полный пиздец! Ты говорил, что знаком с кем-то из полиции?  
— Насколько пиздец, что ты вот так меня об этом спрашиваешь? — Турецкий не пытается скрыть интерес.  
— Скажем так, заявлять о подобном слишком большой геморрой и лучше бы обойтись как-то потише.  
— Потише? Чтобы мне опять пришлось надевать на голову капроновый чулок?

Рэй смотрит на портрет Пирсонов, расположенный возле лестницы на второй этаж. У них лица настоящих вампиров, вечно голодных до густой человеческой крови.

— Я тебя тогда вообще о другом просил.  
— Рэй, найти балаклаву летом за час — невыполнимая задача, — напоминает Турецкий.  
— Хватит... — дёргает висок от нервов. — Ты поможешь или что?  
— Или что, — Турецкий сопит в трубку. — Ладно, жди.

И Рэй начинает ждать, стараясь не вспомнить о том, как ненавидит это занятие. 

— А камера тут есть? — лениво спрашивает Томас. Это как раз старый знакомый Турецкого. О том, как именно тот познакомился с копом, и был ли Томас уже тогда копом, Рэй предпочёл не спрашивать примерно никогда.  
— Что? — на завтрак стоило выпить. И не тот чай, от которого он отхлебнул два глотка, а что-то покрепче. И заснуть обратно. Сделать вид, что так и надо, так и планировалось.  
— Камера наружного наблюдения.

Рэй смотрит на него поверх очков и улыбается. Висок наконец-то успокаивается. Сам бы он вспомнил про это ещё не скоро.

— Ага, да.  
— Надо посмотреть, наверняка же там есть номера, по следам я точно не определю ни машину, ни количество людей.

Рэй хмыкает на эту фразу, он, к примеру, успел в ожидании разглядеть пять разных следов от обуви. Пять, ни больше, ни меньше.  
На видео становится понятно, что он посчитал верно. Из потрёпанного фургона вывалились пятеро парней, один долго стоял, прижав ладони к затылку, явно в шоке от происходящего. Остальные же быстро начали орудовать лопатами, загружая кусты в пакеты, а те уже в машину. И все без перчаток, дилетанты. 

— Эти розы какие-то особенные? — Томас смотрит запись, хотя основное уже увидел.  
— Ага, я их всю ночь перекрашивал, — Рэй разглядывает каждого парня и думает, каким же ветром их сюда вообще надуло.  
— Что?  
— Ничего, — он качает головой и ставит запись на паузу. — Не знаю, это обычные розы. Возможно, цена немного дороже, чем следовало. Это всё.  
— Ладно, я пробью владельца машины.  
— И что дальше?  
— Ну, это же неофициально? — Томас хмурится и ведёт головой.  
— Мне заплатить? — не тратит время Рэй.  
— Нет, я пытаюсь оценить на что ты способен.  
— Я уже не в том возрасте.  
— Ага, Турецкий мне тоже самое затирал в своё время.

Ладно, теперь Рэй понимает, что Турецкий и Томас познакомились, когда второй уже стал стражем порядка. Фантастика.

— Обещаю ничего страшного не делать, максимум, съезжу к ним и поговорю.  
— О чём?  
— О добровольной подработке с целью вернуть репутацию.  
— У тебя спиздили розы, какая уж тут репутация.  
— Вот я и проверю.

Томас уезжает, Рэй уходит мыться и злиться. У него отлично выходит, так что кожа в итоге похожа на ту, что была бы после драки с ковром. Всё горит и чешется, ему приходится снова намазаться кремом от раздражения. Он долго смотрит на банку и думает, что если сожрать её содержимое, успокоиться всё-равно не получится.  
Через полтора часа и порцию катастрофически пересоленного супа Рэй получает сообщение с адресом. Он собирается поехать к Джеймсу Мёрфи и выяснить какого хера произошло ночью.  
Рэй собирается быстро, а уже перед тем как выйти к машине смотрит в зеркало и видит что рубашку застегнул не на ту пуговицу, стоило выбрать что-то попроще. Свитер.  
Или нет. Разве может человек в свитере выглядеть угрожающе?  
Когда с рубашкой покончено, он направляется к двери и открывает её, чтобы на пороге увидеть человека.

— День... — говорит человек, небритый, хмурый и почему-то в солнцезащитных очках, хотя день далёк от солнечного, — добрый, — заканчивает он после некоторой паузы.

Рэя бесят люди в солнцезащитных очках, никогда непонятно, куда именно они смотрят.

— Нет, — отвечай Рэй и держится за ручку.  
— Я по поводу роз, — начинает человек.  
— Так, — Рэй становится ровнее и старается дышать тоже ровно. Ему не хочется орать, только материться себе под нос пока силы не покинут.  
— Меня зовут Джеймс, — представляется теперь уже знакомец.  
— Мёрфи, — продолжает Рэй.  
— Мёрфи, — с лёгким непониманием происходящего говорит Джеймс. Кивает неуверенно, дёргает руками в карманах спортивной куртки. — Я тут по соседству живу.  
— Да? — Рэй выходит и хлопает дверью. В сад можно попасть несколькими путями.  
— И как я понял ночью, разглядывая чужие рожи, перемазанные землёй и заодно такие же грязные ладони, которые ещё и все были в крови, у вас украли розы.  
— Не у меня, — поправляет Рэй.  
— Что?  
— Это не мои розы, я их высадил, но они не мои.  
— А-а, — тянет Джеймс, — так вот, надо их вернуть, а то как-то некрасиво получается.  
— Зачем какому-то сброду эти розы?

Джеймс запинается на невидимом камне и Рэй его поддерживает, очки летят на траву. Рэй поднимает их, но почему-то встаёт не сразу и смотрит в чужие глаза с не самого тривиального ракурса для едва знакомых людей. Глаза у Джеймса все красные и воспалённые.

— Плохая ночь? — Рэй интересуется вежливо.  
— А? — Джеймс берёт очки. Они так и замирают, «Сотворение Адама», не иначе.  
— Глаза, — у Рэя у самого начинает их щипать.  
— Нет, — Джеймс мотает головой. — Конъюнктивит.  
— Так зачем было ехать?

Очевидно — Рэй даже рад, что может поговорить со взрослым человеком и спокойно решить проблему. Размахивать ружьём и орать на подростков до вздувшихся на лбу вен — сомнительное развлечение.

— Они не сброд, — отвечает Джеймс и надевает очки. — И они пока не умеют нормально разговаривать.  
— Нормально?  
— Так, чтобы не хотелось затолкать себе земли в уши и больше никогда не слышать.  
— Пока? — продолжает Рэй.  
— Я их стараюсь воспитать.  
— Они уже в том возрасте, когда поздно.  
— Ладно, — вздыхает Джеймс, — я стараюсь их перевоспитать, перенаправить, сделать этот мир чуточку лучше.  
— Поэтому сад выглядит как после второй мировой, — не сдерживается Рэй.  
— Где он?  
— Мы идём.  
— А через дом не было бы проще? — Джеймс трёт бороду и Рэй смотрит на загорелые пальцы, смотрит, смотрит, сам спотыкается.  
— Лучше так.  
— Да, пожалуй, я наглею.  
— Не сильнее, чем не-сброд.

При виде некогда чудесных роз Джеймс стаскивает очки и сильно прижимает пальцы к глазам. Рэй хочет сказать, что подобные действия при воспалении не самая лучшая идея.  
И это всё, что хочется сказать. Про розы говорить бесполезно, они сами это делают одним своим видом.

— За что мне всё это? — тихо спрашивает Джеймс и смотрит на Рэя такими глазами в которых явно не хватает слёз.  
— А мне? — спрашивает Рэй в ответ.

Оба вопроса риторические.

— Я всё верну на место.  
— Вот этими руками и при помощи вот этих глаз? — Рэю его жалко, чужие методы воспитания под вопросом.  
— Нет, они сами, но под присмотром.  
— Ага.  
— И без машины вот здесь.  
— Ага.  
— Я звоню? — Джеймс достаёт телефон.  
— То есть втык они уже получили?  
— Да, вот поэтому я так хриплю.

Рэй, если бы Джеймс этого не сказал, не заметил бы. Он вообще не успел ещё задуматься о том, что слышал. Понимал только, что Джеймс скорее всего ирландец.

— Тогда да.  
— Ладно, я подожду там.  
— Где?  
— В машине, — из-под очков поднимаются брови.  
— Тут целое поместье, — Рэй кивает себе за спину, намекая, что ожидание в машине это полный бред.  
— Да, — кивает Джеймс. — Да, я понял.  
— Чай, кофе?  
— Успокоительное, — ответ раздаётся лёгким смехом. Хриплым, ага.

Когда они заходят на кухню и Рэй разбирается с чайником, Джеймс неловко садится на самый скрипучий стул.

— Позвонить не забудь, — Рэй поворачивается, чтобы понять, что Джеймс наверняка смотрит на него и больше никуда.  
— Точно, — он достаёт телефон и возвращается на улицу. За собственным шумом Рэй не слышит ничего кроме пары вскриков. Те напоминают раскаты грома.  
— Так вот, — извещает о своём возвращении Джеймс, — мне очень жаль.  
— Я бы хотел услышать это от них.  
— Мистер Смит услышит всё, что захочет, — Рэй вздрагивает от такой фразы.  
— Мистер Смит?  
— Да, мне тебя описали как способного пускать молнии из глаз, дым из ушей и огонь...  
— Не говори откуда, — просит Рэй.  
— Не оттуда, — улыбка на губах Джеймса шальная и заразительная.  
— Кто?  
— Скорее всего, это был кто-то, кто попросил их устроить разбой.  
— Попросил? — Рэй смотрит на бутылку виски, стоящую где-то над бесконечными упаковками с разными кашами и закрывает шкафчик. В руках у него банка с печеньем.  
— Да, это вроде как организованное ограбление.  
— Деревенское, — добавляет Рэй.  
— На большее они не способны, — Джеймс смотрит на чашку вопросительно, наклонив голову, так что Рэй видит его ресницы, касающиеся стёкол очков. — Я надеюсь! — восклицает он напоследок и крутит бедную чашку.  
— Кружку дать?  
— Нет, можно печенье?

Рэй открывает банку и пододвигает её вперёд. Они теперь сидят за круглым столом и периодически сталкиваются коленями. Завтракать тут лучше в одиночестве.  
Джеймс тянется за одним, но шикает на себя же, встаёт и идёт к раковине мыть руки.

— Тут есть орехи? — спрашивает.  
— Нет, — Рэй уже собирается сказать, что удостоверился пока его делал, но прикусывает язык. — Точно нет.  
— У меня аллергия.  
— Был бы полный комплект.  
— Для скорой помощи, — фыркает Джеймс и ест, запивая чаем.  
— И что ты делаешь на ферме? — Рэй никак не может угомониться с вопросами. Ему нравится, что Джеймс отвечает на каждый. И то, как отвечает, тоже нравится.

Возможно, Рэй одурел один за три недели.  
Никакой телевизор и телефонные звонки не помогли. И одновременно с этим видеть людей он не хотел.  
Теперь напротив сидит человек. Причина, по которой он здесь, далеко не радужная. Рэй получает столько энергии, что становится немного не по себе.

— Владею ей? — отвечает Джеймс, когда приканчивает одно печенье.  
— И что там?  
— Ну, как обычно, коровки, свинки, барашки и...  
— И пацаны.  
— Ой да, но я их не заводил, — глаза Джеймс видимо открывает широко, брови снова выползают повыше. — Они сами пришли.  
— Это как с котятами?  
— От котят столько вреда нет.  
— Я понял, наверное.

Мёрфи — что-то Рэй о нём слышал, но не может вспомнить, что именно.

— А ты?  
— Я? Чем занимаюсь?  
— Да, чем ты занимаешься? Кроме того, что я уже перечислил.

Рэй отпивает чай.

— Хозяйством, но лишь определённой частью. Розы высаживал я, так что это, считай, как топтать мне душу.  
— Мне жаль, — повторяет Джеймс и стягивает очки.

Видимо, чтобы Рэй точно понял, что ему жаль-жаль-жаль. С такими красными глазами врать не должно нормально получаться.

— Я понял, проехали.  
— Пока нет, — Джеймс сжимает губы и неловко улыбается. — А те цветы, что у главного входа, ими тоже ты занимался?

Приехал сюда про одни цветы говорить, но заметил и другие.

— Да.  
— У меня на ферме нет цветов, — с лёгкой грустью признаётся Джеймс.  
— Зато есть животные.  
— Да, они бы всё пожрали, я так себя успокаиваю.

Парни приезжают через полчаса. У них сожаление на лицах и в этот раз каждый в перчатках.

— Йо, мы подготовились к искуплению, — довольно кричит один их них.

Рэй смотрит на собственную садовую тачку, которую везёт другой парень. Та завалена розами.  
Возможно, они уже никогда не буду прежними и вообще сдохнут через дня три. А может наоборот, станут только сильнее после пережитого стресса. Рэй бы предпочёл второй вариант, относительно себя тоже.  
Джеймс предлагает продолжить чаепитие, пока пацаны работают.

— Кто попросил вас это устроить? — максимально агрессивно спрашивает Рэй, практически лает, но подмигивает Джеймсу. Тот хмыкает и никак больше не реагирует.  
— Вы разве не в курсе конкуренции?  
— Какой ещё?  
— Скоро конкурс... — один из парней опирается на черенок лопаты и смотрит на Рэя, как на тормоза. — Конкурс роз?

_«Рэй, нужно устроить это в короткий срок, к моменту, как я вернусь. Сделай как обычно — то есть в лучшем виде. Розы должны быть не охуенными, а охуительными. И не скупись»._

— Что за конкурс?  
— Да будут ездить из одного домишки в другой, — Рэй зажмуривается, когда понимает, что «домишко» это поместье, — выбирать, у кого цветы самые распрекрасные.  
— А дальше-то что?  
— Заметка в газете.  
— Какой? Про садоводов?  
— О-ой, — парень явно устаёт от разговора и принимается за работу.  
— Почему у них костюмы разных цветов, но все в клетку? — Рэй переключается на Джеймса, тот стаскивает очки на середину носа, чтобы смотреть Рэю в глаза (и не только в глаза).  
— Стиль такой... Это вообще идея Праймтайма, хочет свою линию одежды, но довольствуется малым.  
— Ты серьёзно?  
— А что? Амбиций на ферме хоть отбавляй.  
— Посмотри, к чему привели эти амбиции... — Рэй переводит взгляд на парней и на уже не такие поредевшие кусты. — Вам заплатили?  
— Нет, — отвечает крайний, у него хмурое лицо и он выглядит как самый старший. — Травы обещали.  
— Ах, травы, — Джеймс сжимает пальцы в кулаки. — Вы сдурели, сукины дети?  
— Не-не-не, не надо на нас орать при посторонних! Я всё расскажу своим курочкам, — обещает темнокожий высокий парень. Рэй смотрит на происходящее и думает, что реально выпил какой-то не тот бутылёк и теперь галлюцинирует. Или крема нажрался.  
— Эрни, дорогой, я бы свернул тебе шею как и твоим курочкам.  
— Тренер! — кричат они хором.  
— Ладно. Травы вы не получите, это очевидно.  
— Если уже не получили, — подсказывает Рэй.  
— Или она у вас? — вторит Джеймс.  
— Нет, — машет рукой ещё один, — нужно было обменять. Как получить траву, если не на что её менять?

Джеймс смотрит себе под ноги и хмурится.

— Могу пожертвовать несколькими розами, — предлагает Рэй.  
— Зачем? — тут уже Джеймс явно начинает становиться недовольным из-за Рэя.  
— Ну... — Рэй морщит нос и улыбается: — наебать их заказчиков? Напихайте туда что угодно зелёное, а сверху насыпте немного роз.  
— Э, Тренер, какой он прикольный, не как вы рассказывали.

Джеймс шикает на них и не очень успешно сдерживает ухмылку.

— Обо мне хоть кто-то ещё на твоей ферме не знает?  
— Курочки? — пытается пошутить Джеймс.  
— Что за Тренер?  
— Это я, — он смахивает крошки печенья с пня, возле которого они сидят.

Пень этот — одна из радостей Рэя. Отвоёванная радость со следом топора.

— Да это понятно, но меня интересует другое.  
— Мы выпили слишком мало чая для подобных разговоров, — непонятно, шутит Джеймс или нет, но Рэй улыбается. Есть что-то во фразе, что способствует хорошему настроению несмотря на ситуацию.  
— Мы свободны?

Рэй встаёт с места и идёт смотреть на творение не своих рук. Из-за того, что розы уже не выглядят как сироты, оставшиеся в заброшенном приюте, общий вид меняется. Даже то, что на газоне всё ещё видны следы, отступает на второй план.

— Тут бы красную дорожку, — говорит один из пацанов и делает несколько фоток.  
— Сделай макро, — подсказывает второй.  
— Мы валим? — третий.  
— Нас не пустили, — четвёртый.  
— Мистер Смит нам обещал дар богов.

Ах, точно, дар богов.  
Он смотрит на то, что они не посадили потому что стволы поломались. Мальчики сообразительные.

— Этого достаточно, забирайте.  
— Я против, — напоминает о своём присутствии Джеймс.  
— Может, они поделятся с тобой? — спрашивает Рэй.  
— У меня не глаукома, — недовольно хрипит Джеймс.  
— Мы поделимся, мы усвоили урок. Мы просим прощения!  
— Мне нужно, чтобы вы сказали, кто вас подговорил.  
— Ладно! Но после того, как всё сделаем.  
— Это что за ультиматумы, Праймтайм? Ты в том положении, чтобы так себя вести?  
— Я уже весь в грязи, потный и заебавшийся, а ещё даже не вечер, я уже не знаю, в каком я положении, — скулит тот.  
— Магазин специй знаете? — ввинчивается в разговор самый высокий.  
— Знаю, — владельца он тоже знает, а лучше бы не.  
— Вот его дружок подговорил.  
— Не понял.  
— Они тоже участвуют!  
— С каких пор у них есть где участвовать?

Рэй был уверен, что семья Сухого Глаза живёт в городе, а не в пригороде.

— А, я-то думал, что тут слухи должны вместе с ветром распространяться, как споры грибов, — усмехается какой-то там по счёту парень.  
— Нет.  
— Но у них есть, они там уже вовсю готовятся.  
— Да бля, — Рэй трёт лоб и идёт обратно к Джеймсу, садится на стул и чуть не падает назад. Горячая ладонь удерживает между лопаток, Джеймс давит Рэю на спину и помогает стулу встать ровно. — Надо достать ружье, — делает неизбежный вывод.  
— Может лучше... травки? — внезапно Джеймс забывает про свои принципы.  
— Мы пошли! — сообщают парни, Рэй смотрит на розы и почти не слышит, что им говорит Джеймс.

Там что-то про «засранцы» и «жду звонка».  
Чай заканчивается, Джеймс прикончил половину печенья и решил остановиться на этом.  
Рэй наблюдает за тем, как Джеймс замечает что-то в траве и поднимает утреннюю чашку.

— Они у тебя тут тоже растут?  
— Ну почти, — Рэй совершенно успел про неё забыть. — У меня есть суп.  
— Какой?  
— Луковый, — шутит Рэй.  
— Я больше по мясу, — признаётся Джеймс, когда они снова на кухне. — И мне пора ехать.

Рэй смотрит на то, как часто Джеймс моргает.

— Ты доехать-то сможешь? Как-то... — Рэй хочется сказать, что ему беспокойно, не хватало ещё, чтобы после возвращения роз случилось что-то серьёзное вроде аварии возле поместья.  
— Да, у меня тут, — Джеймс достаёт из кармана капли.  
— О.  
— Но с ними проблема.  
— Какая?  
— Не могу сам закапать.  
— Серьёзно?  
— У меня какой-то блок, не могу, вечно зажмуриваюсь в неподходящий момент.  
— Так что, помощь нужна? — предполагает Рэй.  
— Ага, могу рассчитывать?  
— Либо так, либо везти мне тебя обратно, чтобы совесть не замучила.  
— Здесь некуда врезаться.  
— Да, действительно, — сарказм так и сочится из голоса Рэя.

Он моет руки, Джеймс в этот момент садится обратно за стол и запрокидывает голову.

— Считать надо?

Рэй откручивает крышку и становится возле Джеймса. 

— Зачем? — тот выглядит напряжённым, наверное, капли представляются чем-то типа ножа.  
— Чтобы сбить тебя с толку.  
— Спасибо, — он собирается продолжить фразу, Рэй в этот момент кладёт левую ладонь на скулу, так что указательным касается брови, а большим немного оттягивает нижнее веко. Чтобы моргать стало сложнее. — Я уже.  
— Что? — с удивительной медлительностью Рэй понимает, что у Джеймса карие глаза и прямо сейчас огромные зрачки.  
— Ничего, — улыбается.

Рэй капает, даёт Джеймсу несколько секунд и повторяет процедуру. Напоследок сжимает его плечо и с трудом убирает руку.

— Я бы сказал — услуга за услугу, — начинает было Рэй.  
— Но?  
— Но-о, — он поправляет очки.  
— Да, я знаю-знаю. Я что-нибудь придумаю. Хочешь, мяса тебе привезу?  
— Готовое?  
— Э, — Джеймс встаёт и качает головой: — лучше за таким приезжай сам.  
— Адрес я уже знаю.

И снова брови выдают удивление.

— Так чем ещё ты занимаешься?  
— Устраиваю чаепития, — Рэй продолжает получать удовольствие от разговора.  
— Ну точно, спасибо за чай и печенье, и за то, что не выстрелил им в задницы солью.  
— Соли нет.  
— Тогда двойное спасибо.  
— И я бы вряд ли начал стрелять.  
— Это... воодушевляет.

Они смотрят друг на друга, Рэй думает напомнить про суп и в этот раз сказать из чего он сделан на самом деле, а не шутить про лук. И всё же…

— Ты говорил, у тебя дела.  
— Да, точно.

Джеймс собирается выйти к саду.

— Нет, пойдём, — Рэй тянет его за край куртки. Теперь можно срезать путь.  
— Снаружи он выглядит меньше.  
— Магия вне Хогвартса, — соглашается Рэй.

Они прощаются там же, где и встретились, у входной двери.

— Мне стоит не спать сегодня ночью?  
— Боишься, что они вернутся? Я лучше сам спать не буду.  
— С твоими глазами это не лучшая идея.  
— А какая лучшая? — Джеймс крутит в пальцах очки. — Приехать к тебе и устроить ночной попеременный дозор?  
— С пледами и литрами кофе?  
— Лучше чая, а ещё лучше... — он недоговаривает и достаёт звонящий телефон. — Да? Уже? Да? Отлично, иначе ваши шеи начали бы болеть от чего-то другого. Да, я уже уез... Мэл, замолчи.  
— Ну?  
— Трава у них, сделка удалась.

Рэй улыбается, он не думал, что идея прокатит, но так даже веселее. И ему реально не стоит спать сегодня ночью. Завтра приедут Майкл и Розалинд, тогда решать проблему можно будет другим способом.  
Джеймс кивает самому себе, не переставая смотреть на Рэя.

— Так что, приехать?  
— Мясо не забудь.  
— Оно не будет готово.  
— Я сам могу, — на случай, если Джеймс ещё не понял.  
— Траву везти?  
— Нет, просто приезжай, — Рэй думает о том, как это — смотреть на Джеймса, когда его глаза не воспалены.  
— Привезу соль на всякий случай.

Они прощаются, Рэй закрывает дверь и звонит Турецкому.

— У тебя там сказочный лес, это не Белоснежка была, а Красная шапочка. Ты уверен, что парней пятеро?  
— Я хоть и плохо сплю, но всё же сплю, — уточняет Рэй.  
— А волк где-то там, за горизонтом.  
— Ага и ещё два гнома.  
— Не выключай камеры. И достань ружьё, это проникновение на частную собственность.  
— Я знаю.  
— И не забудь приготовить что-нибудь на десерт, как я учил.  
— Как ты учил?  
— У тебя вообще в сертификате неправильно имя записано, _Рэймонт_ , — передразнивает Турецкий.  
— Зачем я тебе позвонил?  
— Как обычно, — тот нарочно смеётся громко: — похвастаться.

**Author's Note:**

> [гномы являются отсылкой к фику панды ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392300/chapters/67463749)


End file.
